Mishiru Sagara
by MishiruHigashidani
Summary: all i can say is Sanosuke is reunited with his long lost daughter Mishiru. more chapters on the way - wait i already wrote them lol PLEASE REVIEW! -
1. Mishiru Sagara

Mishiru Sagara  
  
"Sanosuke? Why is that little girl following you?" "Just don't say anything" Kaoru was right, the little girl was following them, or him. But when he turned around she stopped and turned toward a shop. They walked more and she still followed. And Sanosuke felt as if he had seen her before. That night he couldn't sleep, but thought about who that girl was.  
  
A day later at the town area the little girl was laying down watching for something. Sanosuke was walking in town still puzzled and the little girl stood up. Kenshin then ran to catch with him, "Sano, are you aware we have a visitor?" "Ya" "Who is she?" "I'm not sure, but she seems familiar." "Strange that it is." "Your tellin' me"  
  
"Sanosuke are you sick? You barely touched your food. Usually you scarf it all down." He didn't answer just stared blankly at his food. "Who could she be?!" he yelled. "Sanosuke?!" Sanosuke went home and lay in his bed for the longest time until he finally slept. He soon had a dream:  
  
~Daddy! The birdy in de tree is herted. Can you fix him?~  
  
~Yes Mishiru I think we should~  
  
Sanosuke then immediately woke up. "No! It couldn't be!" He then ran toward a chest at the end of his bed. He grabbed a picture of a 2-year old girl out, "Mishiru!" He ran outside, it was now raining. He ran all the way to where the little girl had been. There she was sitting wet on a bench. She was dirty and shivering, and. crying? He walked up to her. She looked up. Sanosuke then knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, "I need to know who you are! How old are you!?" she didn't answer, "Is your name Mishiru Sagara, and are you 4 years old?!" She nodded and he took his hands away; this was his lost daughter Mishiru! He then stood up in disbelief. But before he left she hugged his leg as if to say, 'I missed you, Daddy!"  
  
Part 2- Sequel  
  
Coming soon!!!! 


	2. The story of the young wanderer

The Story of the Young Wanderer  
  
As you know, Mishiru was reunited with her father, Sanosuke Sagara after 2 years as living as an orphan in Tokyo Japan. But just like you, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko, were wondering how this all happened in the past. And so it goes.  
  
"Sanosuke! What do you mean your daughter?"  
  
"This troubles me as well, that it does." said a quiet yet confused Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko Miojin, 10-year old swordsmen in training, was asleep, or not. He stirred trying to make sense of it all. "Sanosuke couldn't be a father!" he said to himself. Then listened for more info.  
  
"Sanosuke! Are you listening?" yelled a troubled Kaoru.  
  
"Well, If you would just shut-up and listen, I could tell you. And keep it down, she's sleeping." Sanosuke held a sleeping Mishiru in his arms, but he didn't seem happy nor sad about all of this. But worried.  
  
" Well it all started when I found out my girlfriend had a child. Sishene, just shoved this child into my arms, crying and left me to raise a child by myself. A few days later, I found a note from the Mangi government, "There has been a death in your family". I didn't go to her funeral I was scared stiff."  
  
Sanosuke looked down and held back tears. "Do you know the feeling someone you love has just died? Someone you were going to share your life with." "Sanosuke." Kaoru sighed. This was very hard for him. "You don't have to tell us any more." "No, you wanted to know. Let me tell you"  
  
Yahiko couldn't hold his suspense. He crawled by the screen door by the room they were in and put his ear close by but not close enough so they could see him.  
  
"2 years passed. 2 years passed and I had grown a bond with her. You could say me and Mishiru didn't need words to talk. But one night, some Imperialists {group of soldiers protecting Mangi government in Tokyo in this era} came and took Mishiru. They knocked me out and I couldn't even see her one last time, or say goodbye. I asked around and only one man had told me she was seen wandering around Tokyo, around here. So you could say that's why I'm here now.  
  
Yahiko was so shocked he fell over and broke down the screen door. But he quickly got up and said, "So you just let them take her? What kind of father would do that?" Kaoru grabbed Yahiko and put her hands over his mouth.  
  
"So what are you going to do, Sanosuke?" "Yes Sano, I want to know too, that I do!" "Well I was thinking that maybe I could take care of her." "You? But you can't even take care of." Kaoru was stopped by Kenshin. "Miss Kaoru, I think Sano should try this, that I do. After all we need to trust him." "Thanks Kenshin. Well I guess we should go." Yahiko got out of Kaoru's grip. "I'd like to walk with you." "Wait Yahiko! I have a better idea. Why don't you spend the night there? After all, Sanosuke could use the help." "Great! Thanks Kaoru!"  
  
And off they went in the middle of the night. There was Sanosuke walking with a 10 year old boy and a 4-year old girl in his arms. Sano wondered, this time I will protect her.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Taking care of Mishiru the problem at Sa...

Taking care of Mishiru- the problem with parenting at Sanosuke's  
  
"We're here," said a tired Sanosuke. Yahiko looked up, 'What a dump', he thought to himself. The roof was missing some material and most windows had cracks in them. The wood was old and smelt musty. But he hadn't seen nothin' yet. "Don't just stand there, come on." Yahiko walked in. 'At least the hallway is clean'. "Go ahead and look around. I'm going to put her in her bed." said Sanosuke.  
  
First Yahiko went into a room with a table and some pillows, the dining room. It was a mess! Dishes everywhere, but Yahiko could tell they hadn't been used in a while. He didn't hesitate to leave that room. He walked then into another room, clothes everywhere, "Sanosuke's room" He had a messy bed /futon and the window was open. A lantern was burning bright. Before going to find Sanosuke he found a small room with some pillows, "Just a sitting room" This room was quite a bit cleaner yet still a little messy. Yahiko walked to where a bunch of hand drawn pictures of a small girl lie. This girl was 2ish and she had a long ponytail with a bow holding it up. Infact this girl looked like . Mishiru! Yahiko picked one up and turned it over. "Mishiru -age 1 ½." Underneath the words there seemed to be water drops, dry now, but large. Yahiko wondered , " I wonder if Sanosuke drew these?" He stuffed it in his shirt and knew now that he would do everything to help Sanosuke take care of his daughter. "He's probably wondering where I am."  
  
Yahiko walked fast and found the room Sanosuke was in. Sanosuke was putting a white under shirt on Mishiru; she already had some shorts on. Mishiru's hair was long; light brown, and beautiful, now down and out of her ponytail. As Sanosuke was putting on her shirt, he held her ribbon in his mouth so he had one hand holding her up and one putting on the shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanosuke could see Yahiko waiting. "Come in, I'm sorry my house is such a mess." In the room there were 2 beds /futons, set up. "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep in this room." "Well actually I'd like to sleep here, if that's alright with you." Sanosuke knew Yahiko was a lot more serious than he had been. "Okay, well when you wake-up I'll need your help in the morning." "Thanks, Sanosuke" "Your welcome" Before leaving the room Sanosuke knelt down beside the sleeping Mishiru. He kissed her forehead and then ruffled her bangs; "See ya in the morning, Yahiko"  
  
Blown out lights-it was still light. Yahiko couldn't sleep. He was still confused about Sanosuke's feelings. He took out that picture he had and then removed his shirt. This picture would prove a lot. Those drops must have been tears. He folded the picture up and put it with his shirt next to the bed. He then crawled over to Mishiru. Mishiru was sucking her thumb and flinching in her sleep; it was a shaking, as if she were cold, flinch. Yahiko grabbed his shirt and put it on her. "This isn't so hard" Yahiko gasped in fright. Mishiru was doing a grabbing motion with her hand. Yahiko looked around. About 3 ft away from her bed was a stuffed bunny. It's arm was almost completely torn off but still stayed on. He took it and put its head on her grabbing hand. He finally found it in himself to go to sleep.  
  
"Yahiko?.Hello? I thought he said he was going to wake-up. Oh Well!" Sanosuke bent over Yahiko, whom was sound asleep, and was trying to wake him up. He was about to punch his head when Mishiru stopped his hand. She was holding her bunny under her arm and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She let go and walked over to Yahiko and started moving his face around making funny faces. Yahiko immediately woke up. "What the heck?" Mishiru ran over to Sanosuke and hid behind him. "Geez, Yahiko. You scared her, Hahahaha." He laughed. "Ha Ha very funny," said Yahiko. "Yahiko you better get ready, we're going to Kaoru's in about an hour." Sanosuke picked up Mishiru She had a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" ~grrr.~ her stomach growled. They paused, "I think she's hungry. Must get it from your side." Yahiko teased. "Just hold on Mishiru. We better get ready fast." Yahiko then was left alone, to get dressed. Sanosuke found it difficult to find clothes for Mishiru, but soon had no choice. He took off his shirt and used her ribbon to tie it tightly on Mishiru. It looked funny but worked.  
  
While Sanosuke was writing a letter in the sitting room, Yahiko decided to do an investigation. He went into Sanosuke's room. But he saw something he hadn't seen before. An open chest was found in the middle of the room. Yahiko looked behind him, making sure no one was there. Then he crept up to the open chest, and reached in and grabbed a photograph. There was, Mishiru, Sanosuke, and a women, Sishene'. They looked so happy together. But this was strange because the last time Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and himself had taken a photo Sanosuke was scared stiff. Something about stealing your soul. Yahiko reached again and found a cloth. It was a ripped up Kimono. Not just that but it had blood on it; Right where there should be a back part. He dropped it in disgust + fright. - Did he dare look for something else? - yes - The only other thing there was of interest was a love letter to Sishene' from Sanosuke.  
  
"To Sishene' What have I done to lose you?  
I cannot take care of our child alone.  
I will find you, and we can work this out.  
Your Love,  
Sano"  
  
"Eww. How mushy." Sanosuke's footprints were heard around the corner. "I hope he doesn't notice if I take his picture, I have to show Kenshin." "Yahiko, We're going!" He rushed outside to where Sanosuke, now was. "Finally."- 


	4. Getting Sanosuke ready

Getting Sanosuke ready  
  
"Thanks again Kenshin." said an easy-going Sanosuke. "Don't mention it." They were now at Kaoru's Kamiya Dojo, recent home of Sanosuke. "Sanosuke, I think Mishiru is a very nice girl, look how much she's having." said Kaoru, the load young woman. She had just brought some tea out for all of them. "I didn't know you had your own place Sanosuke," said a quizitive Kaoru. "Not that I'm trying to question your doubt as a father but, what is she wearing?" Megumi was here too. "Since when were you here?" "I heard and decided to give her a check-up." "She's fine, just butt-out. I've got her under control."  
  
Mishiru still felt shy, yet she didn't show it. Yahiko came around from the corner, "Yahiko!!!" the two little girls Ayame and Suzume yelled, "This is our new friend Mishiru" "Yeah Mishiru." "Hi there" Mishiru blushed. The only time she had met him was her rude awakening of him. She curtsied, even though no one knew why. Yahiko ran over to Kenshin to just sit and talk with them about whatever they were. Suddenly something flew from Yahiko. Mishiru held it up and soon decided to keep it.  
  
"Sanosuke I have a great idea. Why don't me and Megumi take Mishiru shopping? She could use some new clothes, and maybe some ribbons, and sandals." "Then what am I supposed to do." "Well you can take 'nice' lessons from Kenshin," snorted Kaoru. "What? As If I'm not nice enough already?" they laughed even Kenshin. "Fine." "Great we should leave soon, call her over." "Mishiru!" Mishiru stopped and looked toward Sanosuke; then ran toward him. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Would you like to spend the day with, Kaoru and Megumi?" Mishiru looked at the women's smiling faces. Then she nodded. "Okay, we should go now." "Bye daddy," she hugged him. "Behave yourself." "She will! Lets go Mishiru" Kaoru looked down at Mishiru. The little girl grabbed her hand and smiled back. She felt safe with these women.  
  
Yahiko started practicing some sword basics and Kenshin was doing the usual laundry. "Kenshin, I was thinking." "Yes, Sano?" "Well, do you think Kaoru would mine if we moved here?" "No, I don't think she would." Yahiko stopped, shook his head, and started again. "You know Sanosuke. How do you think Mishiru's going to turn out when she's an adult?" "Why do you seem so interested, Yahiko?" "Well your all of the wrong qualities in a father, what if she turns out to be exactly like you. Its hard enough dealing with you!" Sanosuke threw a rock at him "Shut-up!" "Well Sano, Yahiko wasn't all wrong," said a quiet Kenshin. "What are you saying, Kenshin?!" "Well maybe some of your violent behavior will rub off on her." "I hope so." ????? Yahiko and Kenshin were confused. "I don't want her to be a wimp, or defenseless." "All I'm saying is you should show her the loving side of you." "Oh!" And for the next 3 hours, Kenshin explained exactly what he thought.  
  
"We're back!" Kaoru was caring bunches and bunches of boxes. "I think Mishiru is set for a full decade." Sanosuke nodded at Yahiko's remark. "Go ahead and show him your presents," said Megumi. A beautiful, newly clothed Mishiru went over to Sanosuke. She handed him his newly cleaned shirt and cupcake sized shortcake. "Thank-you" he said and hugged her. When he stood up he slipped his shirt back on and she tugged his pant leg. "Huh?" Mishiru handed him a beautiful gold oval locket and inside was a photograph of herself. He ruffled her bangs and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "You look hungry, come on, it's on me!" "Yeah right!" Actually, they just ate there and it wasn't half bad. Soon they were all drinking sake and Sanosuke decided to give Mishiru a bath. "You sure were dirt, well that's about it." He dried her off and helped her in her new clothes.  
  
They were all sitting down talking about previous times. Megumi had left. And Kaoru was braiding Mishiru's hair. Yahiko was sent to make Mishiru a bed next to Sanosuke's and Sanosuke was doing most of the talking. But it wasn't going to stay this peaceful for much longer. It all started when Kaoru asked Sanosuke, "Can you get her clothes out of the bathroom?" "Sure." When he was bringing the clothes back, he had discovered the picture/photograph. "Mishiru where did you find this?" Mishiru was getting frightened. Kaoru was stroking her arm peacefully as she stood. "On the floor outside." "You know Mishiru, I would appreciate it if you don't lie to me." "But I did." Kaoru let go. Yahiko's ears perked up. "I'll give you one more chance. Where did you find it?" "I told you. I'm telling the truth." ~slap~ Sanosuke slapped her across the face. Yahiko rushed in. She started to cry. Kenshin picked her up and took her to where he slept, and set her on the bed. He grabbed the blanket and pillow from the room with Sanosuke's things and set her stuff inside the room she was in now. He then cooed to her softly rocking her back and forth.  
  
~Punch~ Kaoru pushed Sanosuke down. "What did you do that for? Do you even know what happened?" "She's the only one who knew where it was so she had to have taken it from my chest." Yahiko then knew it was all his fault, but didn't say anything. "Do you know why she gave you that locket?" Sanosuke just looked down. "She gave it to you because she loved you, and feels safe around you. You were doing so good with her. But I don't know if she will even talk to you anymore." Yahiko was still standing there, looking at them with these sad eyes. Sanosuke got up. "Yahiko, tell her I'm sorry." Soon he was in his room and just before Yahiko went out, he was stopped by Kaoru, "Just leave the baby to himself." But Yahiko wasn't going to see Sano, he really needed to talk to Kenshin about what really happened. So he left anyway, but he stopped to see Sanosuke standing in front of that room Kenshin and Mishiru were in. After Sanosuke left Yahiko was moving toward his sorrow. Tell Kenshin. 


	5. Yahiko and the spirit of truth

Yahiko and the Spirit of Truth.  
  
Yahiko walked inch-by-inch dreading what he has to do. When he finally reached the room, Kenshin had finally calmed her down, and putting her to sleep. "Kenshin, I need to talk to you." "Okay, Yahiko." "Not here. Outside?" "Sure."  
  
It was dark now, probably around 7:30. Yahiko sat down with his face in his hands. Kenshin sat next to him. "What is wrong, Yahiko." "I don't think Mishiru really shouldn't have any blame." "Neither do I, that I don't." Yahiko squeezed out tears of his sad face. "Is that all you wanted to tell me, Yahiko?" "No! I wanted to tell you . it was my fault." "What do you mean?" "I took the picture, I took the picture so I could show you. It must have fallen. I didn't know it meant so much to him." "Yahiko, if what you have told me is true, you know what you have to do." "You mean tell Sanosuke?" "Yep that you should. Well Yahiko I have to go to sleep so when Ms. Ru wakes up she'll have someone to open up to. ~ "Great it was hard enough telling Kenshin, but Sanosuke?"  
  
Sanosuke had forbidden anyone to enter his room, but Yahiko had a job to do. "Sanosuke?" Yahiko said softly. "Go away!" Sanosuke yelled. "Sanosuke.I" "Get lost Yahiko!" he yelled again. "Saonsuke I need to talk to you!" "What is it?" "Maybe you should sit down" They sat at the end of the room, backs straight, lots of tension. "Your hear to tell me I'm terrible aren't you, then hold your breath, I know what I did and I regret it ok?" "Well actually, It was wasn't Mishiru's fault!" "What?" "I.I.I.I took the picture." Sanosuke looked at him. "I knew it was wrong, but I really wanted to show Kenshin. I wasn't thinking." He looked down and held back tears. "Your right, you weren't thinking!" Sanosuke picked up Yahiko by the shirt and kicked his bottom out of the room. Then he slammed the door and sat back down. "I can't live knowing I hit her for no reason. I have to leave tonight and never come back. Even if it means leaving my friends."  
  
Yahiko didn't hear any of this, he was too busy rubbing his bottom and sniveling. It wasn't the pain in his backside; it was knowing what he had to live with. Then an idea struck his thick head. "I'll make it up to Mishiru!" His plan was this:  
  
Take Mishiru to a great area by the river in the early morning, spend the whole day with her doing stuff, and sleep outside. By morning, no one would remember today.  
  
Yahiko went back outside planning still, when Sanosuke came out too. "Sanosuke?" he said very quietly. "How could this happen so fast. I was doing so good." Yahiko looked down shamefully. Sanosuke sat down and told Yahiko days with Mishiru, soon Yahiko fell asleep right on Sanosuke. Sanosuke put his arm around the sleepy Yahiko.  
  
"I can't leave now, I'll just have to make it up to all of them." 


	6. Mishiru the competitor

Mishiru the Competitor  
  
Yahiko spent the next day having fun with Mishiru, kind of acting as a big brother. When evening was upon them, Yahiko and Mishiru sat by a small fire roasting some fish they had caught earlier. Yahiko then explained for the third time what really happened last night. Surprisingly she understood more than he had anticipated. She hugged him and told him she was so happy that her dad didn't hate her. Soon it was time for sleep and it wasn't as uncomfortable as they thought it would be.  
  
Yahiko hit his head in mid-turn of his sleepless quarry. He shook his head and looked where Mishiru should have been. But she wasn't, and in her place was a letter addressed to Sanza (Sanosuke) Yahiko ran as fast as his legs could carry him then stormed into the Kamiya Dojo, where Kenshin Kaoru and Sanosuke were found drinking sake and tea. "Kenshin! Mishiru has been kidnapped!" "What?" Yahiko handed Kenshin the note. "It appears she has been taken to a place called Akuja Dojo. It says whoever took her wants revenge for a death, by you Sano." "It must be Takanaray, He's the only man sick enough to do this." "Then lets go!" Sanosuke stopped Yahiko. "No, he wants me, I'll go alone." "So let it be! Sanosuke, Be careful." "Right Kenshin." He then ran to the spot, where he was in for way more than he bargained for.  
  
"Where is she?!" "Calm down she's right here, now fight me Sanza." "Fine." Sanosuke charged ready to punch him. But Takanaray slid past and knocked Sano out with one blow. Mishiru yelled "No!!!Daddy!!!" she then stomped on his toe. "I need help." She ran as fast as she could, but stopped to hear a scream. It was Takanaray; some other man had killed him while saying,"That's for letting one get away." It was his boss, she didn't know how she knew but she did. He had seen her and soon shouted, "Who's there?" All of a sudden, she grew up confidence and said the bravest thing she had ever said and the most heroic.  
  
"I am Mishiru Sagara, Defender of all whom have love in their hearts. I may be small but I pack a powerful punch. Agility is the key in my book of virtues. You've hurt the only one whom loves me and I won't let you hurt anyone else as long as I'm around. Hiya! I will beat you with everything I am and ever dreamed to be."  
  
She jumped in her spotlight. "Haha, well if you insist" He charged at her with bloody daggers. She tried to dodge them but got hit. Her arm was bloody. She leaped to get away from another blow, but got slashed in the ankle. Now she was pissed. She charged and head butted his diaphragm. "you thin that will beat me?" He recovered and had her corned by a tree when an imaginary light bulb flew at Mishiru. She charged at him and kicked him right in the.groin? She then tore off one of his huge sleeves off his shirt. Mishiru leaped up and bagged his head still hanging on his neck. In rage he tried to get it off, ran into that tree, and knocked himself out. Mishiru didn't have time to congratulate herself, but ran to Sanosuke. He had seen the whole thing, "I knew softness wouldn't be good for you." He tried to stand up. And Mishiru acted as a crutch holding his leg. While they walked to the Kamiya Dojo, Mishiru looked so determined to get him there.  
  
Next Day,  
  
"Hey Mishiru, ya wanna fight me?" yelled Yahiko. "Okay" He whacked her in the back with his wooden sword. She fell and soon got up. Kaoru almost went over to stop them but Sanosuke said, "She'll be fine. After last night she has proven to be tough." Yahiko gave her another blow, she fell again. But she had a strange grin on her face and she tripped him took his sword and said "I win"  
  
From then on Mishiru Sagara fought side-to-side with the Kenshin gumi (Kenshin Group) 


End file.
